Lovers
by yutamiyu
Summary: Miyu does some soul searching about a certain companion...


Lovers: A Kyuuketsuki Miyu Fanfic  
  
By yutamiyu  
  
  
  
I never tire of watching with utter fascination how people can throw their lives away over   
trivial matters and petty emotions.  
  
Such as love.  
  
Ever having loved in the first place.  
  
I am an immortal. I have no time for love. My duty binds me to my fate, and nowhere in   
this fate does the word "love" ever appear. Love is an emotion wasted on those who   
cannot fully comprehend it. My years of wisdom have taught me as much.  
  
"Miyu." Larva breaks me from my rumination. Servant. Companion. Dear friend.  
  
I break my gaze from my city and meet his. "What?"  
  
"You seem restless."  
  
I shake my head. "It's nothing."  
  
Larva simply stares out at the city—my city—silently. Words are no longer needed   
between us. What once started as a necessity slowly turned into a formality. He doesn't   
pry into my life and I don't interfere in his.  
  
"Miyu," Larva begins thoughtfully. "Do you tire of this mortal coil?"  
  
I think for a long time before giving my answer. "No."  
  
He places a hand on my shoulder. Support. "I will always be at your side, Miyu."  
  
I look back at my city. "I know."  
  
Larva stares at the city once again. "It's been some time since you've last hunted, Miyu.   
Will you go out tonight and satisfy your thirst for blood?"  
  
I lick my lips in apprehension.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
I have always despised hearing the terrified screams of the people I hunt. Somehow, it   
becomes the state of my life—I become this terrified woman; scared, somehow, for her   
well being.  
  
For her sanity.  
  
For the rest of her life.  
  
My life.  
  
Larva is the only one who truly understands my feelings. We have a pact. A pact sealed   
in blood. My blood. This pact binds him to end my life when I feel the need to break the   
chains of my fate. Free myself of my destiny.  
  
I've always wondered what he would do after his duty was fulfilled.  
  
I ask him as much, while we walk back to my cemetery.  
  
Larva seems pensive, disturbed. I think he has asked himself this question many times   
before, and is not comfortable with the answer.  
  
Is not comfortable with telling me the answer.  
  
"Larva?"  
  
"I would continue my life as a Shinma," he finally replies.  
  
Larva is quiet, distant. He is lying to me.  
  
We say no more. Words are never needed between us.  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
I have always enjoyed flowers. I have found a place that has been untouched by   
mankind. A small field filled with beautiful night flowers, accompanied by a small brook   
that runs through it. It reminds me of my childhood.  
  
Before the darkness.  
  
Reminds me of my mother.  
  
Before the dark.  
  
I lie in the field with my fingertips brushing the surface of the water. It is so beautiful at   
night—no one cares to try and notice. The night truly belongs to me.  
  
Why does Larva lie to me?  
  
Does he do it out of respect? Out of uncertainty?  
  
Out of love?  
  
Out of uncertainty of love?  
  
And what about me? What would I do if I lost him? Larva is my servant. Companion.   
Confidante. I love him with my heart. With my soul.  
  
My heart is a stone that one cannot squeeze blood from. Yet it aches at the thought of   
losing my eternal companion. My stomach churns and I feel faint. Why?  
  
Is this the pain that Larva feels?  
  
Is this the sweet ache that Larva feels?  
  
Larva is my confidante. My dearest friend. My only friend.  
  
He protects me. Always and forever. And there will eventually be a day when I break   
him from his bound duty, freeing him to do as he wishes for the rest of eternity.  
  
Do I free him out of love?  
  
No. Out of duty.  
  
I would leave him in sorrow.  
  
He protects me. Servant. Confidante. Dear friend. Advisor. He reminds me that it is   
usually not worth the trouble to become involved with the humans—my suffering is   
inevitable. He watches over me. He wishes to take my suffering upon his shoulders.  
  
Out of duty?  
  
Out of love.  
  
My protector.  
  
Out of servitude?  
  
Out of love.  
  
Larva loves me.  
  
Do I love him?  
  
No.  
  
Maybe.  
  
Can I love him?  
  
No.  
  
Possibly.  
  
Can it work?  
  
How else can one find out?  
  
What is love without ever having tried before?  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
I stare at my city, once again becoming distant from my companion. My servant. My   
dearest friend.  
  
Words are no longer needed between us. He is there. That is all I need.  
  
Is it all I need?  
  
Do I break the chains of fate?  
  
"Miyu," Larva says thoughtfully. "Do you tire of this mortal coil?"  
  
I think for a long time before giving my answer. "No."  
  
He draws me in close. Servant. Companion. Dear friend. "I will always stay by your   
side, Miyu."  
  
Can I truly love someone after all this time?  
  
I lean into his embrace. "Yes."  
  
I say it to myself.  
  
I say it to Larva. Servant. Companion. Dear friend.  
  
Lover.  
  
We speak no more words. Words were never needed between us. We watch over the   
city. My city. My hunting grounds. My prey.  
  
I never tire of watching with utter fascination how people can throw their lives away over   
trivial matters and petty emotions.  
  
Such as love.  
  
Not ever having loved to begin with.  
  
  
~End~  



End file.
